Conociéndote un poco
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: Una conversación un consuelo mutuo el inicio de una hermosa amistad o algo mas... creo sera larga por que quiero que se aprecie como se enamoran, no se si lo logre pero intentaré. No se si tendrá leemon, lo veré con el tiempo. Y sus comentarios tendrán mucha influencia en lo que pasará XD.
1. Helado y Dulcura

Conociéndote un poco.

Capitulo 1.

Helado.

Era un día hermoso en la aldea de la Hoja, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, todo era felicidad para todos excepto para Hinata Hyuga porque sakura había correspondido los sentimientos de Naruto y con este hecho Hinata no tendría oportunidad con Naruto ya que el siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en un viejo tronco llorando, en un hermoso bosque cercano a la aldea de la hoja, frente a un hermoso lago- Naruto-kun si tu eres feliz yo también, pero duele saber que yo no soy la que te hace feliz -dice al viento con unas lágrimas descender de sus ojos- yo te admiro y te amo, tu... no sientes nada por mi, no me miras como la miras a ella no sientes nada hacia mi nada... - solloza.

Rock Lee pasa corriendo por el bosque como es de costumbre por su entrenamiento.

Cuando escucha sollozos.- ¿Hinata-chan? - pregunta confundido al reconocerle la voz.

- ¿Lee-kun? -pregunta y se voltea confundida al oír ser nombrada por Lee.

- ¿porque esta así? -pregunta acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

- no es nada, se me pasara -miente Hinata.

- debe ser.. -Hinata lo interrumpe- doloroso verdad -dice con algo de amargura.

- puede decirme - y se sienta junto a Hinata en el tronco.

- Na-naru-ruto-kun esta con... -la interrumpe Lee - Sakura-chan - dijo triste.

- Disculpa - dice recordando que el esta enamorado de Sakura.

- Voy a entrenar mucho más, para ponerme más apuesto, Sakura-chan no es la única chica en la aldea y se que pronto llegara la indicada -dice Lee con optimismo- tengo que mantener la llama de la juventud viva radiante en mi -se recuerda alegre con mucha energía as a si mismo que a Hinata.

Hinata ante tal ocurrencia ríe y Lee al escuchar tan dulce y melódico sonido la voltea a ver- Hinata-chan tiene una sonrisa muy bonita -alaga rojo de la pena y Hinata para de reír y se sonroja .

- a et. Gracias -Hinata se para del tronco y hace una reverencia.

- Hinata-chan quiere un helado esté, es bueno cuando se esta triste- dice Lee invitando sin darse cuenta.

- Eto si -Hinata acepta y van juntos a la heladería mas cercana.

Después de ir a una heladería Lee y Hinata van a caminar por el bosque donde se encontraron.

Lee esta algo sudado por que de repente la temperatura subió mucho mas de lo normal.

- Hinata-chan no pensé que le gustara el helado de pistache como a mi - dice alegre Lee.

- ¿Porque no me a de gustar Lee-kun? -pregunta confundida Hinata.

- Es que usted parece mas vainilla o dulce de leche quizás chocolate -

- Me encanta el chocolate y mis pasteles de chocolate son muy... -dice Hinata sin pensar y sonrojándose por su comentario.

- ¿Hinata-chan muy? -dice curioso.

- Muy ricos -dice en tono bajo y Lee ríe por su timidez.

- Me gustaría probarlos -

- ¿Le gustaría? -

- Sabe ahora que lo pienso Neji-san a veces come pastel pero no nos da a mi, ni a tenten-chan creo que son sus pasteles -

- ¿Porque? -pregunta con con cierta simpatía.

- Porque dice que si se come una vez se quiere comer otra y no se pueden comprar -como si le hubiera contado un gran secreto

- Jijiji - ella lo mira y el igual.

- Si es algo chistoso -dice Lee algo sonrojado- Hinata-chan no tienes calor -

- NO-n-no - grita y tartamudea.

- ¿Por qué siempre la usa? -

- Me da vergüenza -dice Hinata con un hilo de voz.

- Si es gordita no importa con ejercicio se adelgaza -

- Mire me a mi -dice sacando los músculos.

- Ejerci...cio -dice pensativamente -_quizás si hago ejercicio bajen un poco_ -

- Si, he si tiene calor quitártela, prometo que no la molestare -

- Si... -dice aun pensativa- _quizás funcione_ -

Se quita la chaqueta acto seguido a Lee se le cae la boca al piso tipo anime, Hinata sonrojada voltea para otro lado donde ve grandes rocas y las señala.

- Lee-kun nos sentamos en aquellas rocas -dice Hinata, Lee se le queda viendo con cara de pervertido nivel dos luego voltea para el lugar que señala Hinata.

- Ete este Hinata-chan son muy grandes y esféricas... este las rocas -y van hacía las rocas y se sientan.

- Si tiene razón - comenta Hinata sonrojada.

- Y ete por que las oculta -

- Dis-disculpe Lee-kun pero no me gusta hablar de esas cosas -dice molesta y algo frustrada.

- Disculpa Hinata-chan es que bueno, no pensé que bueno -traga- bueno pensé que era gordita -

- Si lo soy -afirma con algo de pena y amargura.

- Claro que no lo es, solo es que esta bien proporcionada Hinata-chan -carraspeo- Hinata-chan es muy bonita -sonrojado y nervioso- si Hinata se vistiera mas sexy... tendría un club de fans como Sasuke-san en la escuela -

- Ete -dice Hinata queriendo jugar con los dedos- gracias Lee-kun, he bueno usted es una persona admirable y alegre, me alegra decir que usted es mi amigo -

- A mi también me alegra ser su amigo Hinata-chan es una Ninja fuerte y hermosa -

- Lee-kun ya va a atardecer me tengo que ir, me gustaría verlo de nuevo -confianza con un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Hinata-chan quiere ir al cine mañana? -pregunta muy apenado.

- He, si Lee-kun -hace una reverencia en señal de despedida.

- Es una cita -grita Lee y piensa un poco- no es una cita es una salida de amigos -y corre hacia Hinata- se me olvido a que hora paso por usted -

- A las tre-tres -dice muy sonrojada, Lee levanta el pulgar como afirmación y se va por otro camino.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Continuara...


	2. El cine y la cita

Conociéndote un poco.

Capitulo 2.

El cine.

Rock Lee se encuentra en la entrada de la mansión principal de la familia Hyuga, hablando corrección, siendo regañado por Neji Hyuga el genio del clan Hyuga que no lo permite salir en una simple cita con Hinata, tras mas de una hora larga y exhaustiva de razones por no poder ir a una simple cita con Hinata en la cual se alega de forma indirecta que es un perverso pervertido Lee sigue sin entender el mensaje.

- NO, no y no -vuelve a decir serio y firme en no dejar salir a su prima con Lee.

- Neji por Kami-sama es una salida de amigos déjame pasar o al menos dile a Hinata-chan que estoy aquí - _desde hace una hora o quizás dos horas estoy esperando que me deje entrar... quizas no debi llegar tan temprano pero que digo seria igual !viva la llama¡ de la juventud _-todo esto lo dice para que Neji entre en razón pero para su mala suerte no funciona.

- Hinata-chan es muy inocente, no entiende tus pretensiones -explica con tono de regaño y sobreprotectoramente- _pero yo si las entiendo perfectamente, gracias a Kami-sama estoy para proteger a Hinata-sama._

- ¿Pretensiones?, yo con Hinata-chan -ahora muy confundido - ahora si, no te entiendo Neji-san como que tipo de pretensiones puedo tener con Hinata-chan -confundido y pensativo.

- No te hagas el inocente se lo que piensas y no te dejaré que le hagas nada de eso a Hinata-chan, no es premio de consolación y es muy pequeña para citas -afirma sin animo de retractarse y firme en lo que cree.

- Pero tu solo eres un año mayor y sales con Tenten-chan desde que termino la guerra -dice realmente confundido - _pretensiones yo con Hinata ¿que significa pretensiones?, debe ser malo ya que Neji lo dijo ene ese tono, si le pregunto o mejor no, a el no le gusta que le pregunte cosas que me dice y Hinata parece tímida y adorable pero no una niña ella, no se, estoy confundido, !PERO VIVA LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD¡_ -

- Ella es todavía una niña -sentencia severo.

- Pero solo vamos al cine no le veo nada malo -se defiende Lee y luego pone una cara de súplica

- Se que va a estar oscuro y verán una película de terror -afirma sabiamente.

- ¿Cómo sabe Neji-san? -pregunta asustado de pensar que Neji lo espía.

- Vimos todas las películas en cartelera menos las de terror y Hinata no te dirá que no para ver ese tipo de películas porque es muy educada -dice Neji con una gótica tipo anime resbalando por su cabeza al recordar a Gai-sensei, llorando que no quería ver películas de terror- recuerda que desde la guerra, la reparación y las misiones de exterminio de posibles amenazas, tienen mucho tiempo libre, así que Gai-sensei quiere que pasen tiempo juntos como equipo fuera de las misiones y entrenamientos - _es tan molesto llevar a Lee-san y Gai-sensei a todas mis citas con Tenten-chan _-piensa ya cansado de la situación.

Hinata sale de su cuarto, camina por los pasillos de la mansión Hyuga hasta llegar a la entrada donde se encuentra con Lee y Neji y hace una reverencia- pensé que no vendría, iba camino a su casa ete, me alegra que allá venido Lee-kun ¿nos vamos? -pregunta para partir.

- ¿Su padre lo sabe? -interrogante y severo- _como Hiashi-sama va a permitir que Hinata-sama salga a una cita tan joven, o no sabe, si eso es lo mas lógico _-

- No creo que sea necesario Neji solo vamos a ver una película y ya, no se preocupe tanto por mi ya no soy la heredera es usted Neji-sama -y hace una delicada y respetuosa reverencia.

- Hinata-sama no es necesario que usted haga eso -apenado por el formalismo de su prima la heredera de sangre.

- Neji-niisan estoy feliz de que usted sea el futuro Líder del Clan -con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- Pero era su derecho de sangre -recordando cuando lo nombraron el heredero.

- Neji-niisan, yo siempre he querido ser fuerte para enorgullecer a mi Padre pero con este tiempo libre he podido pensar bien lo que quiero y ser líder del Clan no esta en esa lista -dice con sinceridad.

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho Hinata-sama pero yo siempre seré su protector -y hace una fina reverencia.

- Gracias -ve el cielo azulado y se da cuanta que se esta asiendo tarde para ir al cine - Nii-san llegaremos tarde a la película -algo preocupada por llegar tarde a ver la película.

- Esta bien ¿puede adelantarse un poco Hinata-sama? -pregunta esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

- Esta bien Nii-san -y hace una reverencia y Neji la corresponde, para luego salir corriendo.

- Si le pasa algo no me va a importará que seas mi compañero de equipo -Lee traga duro.

- Yoyoy cuidare bien a Hinata-chan, no te preocupes Neji-san, no se a que te refieres con muchas cosas que hemos hablado pero te prometo por la llama de la juventud que no le pasará nada malo, ni le are nada malmalo malo -y sale corriendo con alma que lleva el diablo.

- No entendió nada de lo que le dije... Es que acaso creé que... pasé dos horas y media explicándole que no podía salir con mi prima y me viene con que no entendió -dije Neji con una vena en la frente a punto de explotar- acaso Lee es tan inocente como para no pensar que Hinata es más inocente y pueden y puede y...-está hablando solo.

- Neji-sama -Neji pega un pequeño grito y se le pone la cara azul de la pena- ja ja Neji-sama ¿hablaba solo? -pregunta Ko con voz nerviosa y Neji nota su incomodidad.

- No, bueno si es que ahh..(suspira) es solo que me preocupa mi prima, después de bueno sabes -dice recordando lo triste que estaba Hinata cuando Naruto empezó a salir con Sakura.

- No se preocupe Neji-sama es normal a mi también me preocupa y con respecto al chico su compañero de equipo... creo que es muy despistado así que no tenemos nada que temer -informa con voz relajado y mirada de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

- ¿Y Hiazhi-sama? -refiriéndose a quien lo dirá o como se enterara.

- Solo es una salida de amigos -_ creo que por ahora -_ no hay nada que temer y si suben de nivel - _cosa que me parece probable ya que solo un tonto dejaría a mi querida Hinata-sama -_ Hinata-sama se lo dirá a Hiazhi-sama -

- No llevan una buena relación cree... -algo frustrado.

- Hinata-sama es una gran mujer y ella hará lo mejor -dejando todo en manos de Hinata hace una reverencia a Neji y entra en la mansión- _si es así con Hinata compadezco al joven que quiera enamorar a sus hijas claro si tiene y... que divertido fue a escuchar a Neji-sama regañar a su amigo jajajjajjaj por la cara de ese niño se veía que no entendía nada jajajaja y la única que se dio cuanta de mi presencia fue Hinata-sama es muy buena percibiendo personas... tengo que mejorar si Neji-sama o el mismo Hiazhi-sama me mandan a espiar sus "citas"._

* * *

Hinata aparece en una nube de humo blanco, azul y morado en el cine y cuando voltea se asombra al ver a Lee prácticamente tirado en el piso y buscando aire como hombre ahogándose - AHhh.. (grito) ¿se encuentra bien Lee-san? - _hay kami ¿qué hago? se ve muy mal... y si ¿le doy respiración boca a boca? - _Lee-san dígame que esta bien por Kami -exige con voz apagada una Hinata con la cara roja y la mirada ida, se podría decir que de casualidad está de pie y respirando.

- S I ahhhh ahhh ehhh eh ahhh (buscando aire) -intenta decir Lee y Hinata se sienta a su lado.

- ¿esta seguro? si quiere cancelamos la salida ya que se ve que se siente mal -con algo de tristeza se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Lee.

- Hina ta ahhhh NO he ehh se pre o cupe si ahh -dice casi de manera poco fácil de entender.

- ¿Y como llego tan rápido Lee-san? -pregunta bastante curiosa y ayudando a Lee levantarse- la mansión queda al otro lado de la aldea -

- Esa misma pregunta se la pregunto -dice muy rápido para luego jalar mucho aíre a sus pulmones.

- ah bueno utilice un jutsu que me hace llegar a casi cualquier lugar en que ya haya estado, solo con un objeto o foto de el lugar en solo 5 minutos.

- ¿Ahhh y como? -

- Bueno recuerde que usted me llevo las entradas ayer -

* * *

flash black.

- Hinata-chan abra por favor -grita en tono bajo Lee de pie en la ventana del balcón.

- Ah que -logra articular una somnolienta chica acostada en su cada con un intenso cansancio de tanto entrenar.

- Hinata-chan ábreme que me verán -dice con una gota en la nuca por el miedo de ser descubierto y mas de la furia casi incontrolable que le caerá por parte de Neji o el mismo Hiazhi por estar a esas horas en el balcón de la joven Hinata.

- Byakugan -en voz baja y se levanta de la cama en un salto doble y cae de pie para poner su pose de batalla al estilo Hyuga.

- Hinata-chan aquí -ella se acerca a abrir la puerta del balcón y saludar a Lee.

- Hinata-chan le traje las entradas -mirando al piso de la pena de llegar a esa hora- QUÉ KAWAII...! se ve Hinata-chan -dice mirándola sin disimulo de arriba abajo espesando por su cabello algo despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos encima de sus ojos para intentar quitar el sueño de ellos y ese kimono blanco mas arriba de su rodillla.

- hee ete yo - mirando para todos lados de la pena sin darse cuenta de la cara de pervertido de Lee.

fin flash black.

* * *

- Ah si Hinata ya recuerdo y ¿las utilizo para venir? -

- He si, bueno utilice el jutsu para venir y conseguir buenos puestos ¿y usted? -pregunta de nuevo pero con igual interés pero Lee no responde por ver embobado las palomitas- jijii sabe Lee-san creo que seria malo que comiera palomitas -dice con algo de regaño en tono de juego.

- ¿Por qué? -saliendo de su trance en las palomitas.

- Porque le cuesta respirar por el esfuerzo y se podría ahogar -

- Jijiji no se preocupe Hinata-san estoy mejor -y sin decir mas se acercan al lugar donde venden las golosinas en el cine.

- Quiero un caja grande de palomitas, dos refrescos medianos, una bolsa grande de dedos de queso y otra de papas fritas y chicle -dice de manera muy rápida tanto que la señora con cara de pocos amigos le revira los ojos después de anotar todo.

- ¿Algo mas? -

- No -

- Sisi -tímidamente.

- ¿Qué? -dice algo molesta.

- Disculpe Hinata-chan por olvidarme de preguntarle -con mucha pena.

- Chocolate, galletas de coco, mora y fresa y algodón de azúcar -casi tan rápido como Lee.

Luego la señora les dice cuanto es, Hinata saca su billetera de su chaqueta pero Lee se da cuente así que le dice que el pagara pero cuando busco su billetera en su traje o body no la consiguió así que Hinata pagó- Hinata-san no se preocupe yo le pagaré hasta la última moneda porque eso es lo que hacen los caballeros y mi llama de la juventud me lo indica -dice mientras van camino a la sala 6 del cine.

- Jijijiji Lee-san no se preocupe lo puede hacer cuando pueda -comenta riéndose.

- Si esta bien pero le pagaré cuando consiga mi billetera o valla al banco o mi alcancía -dice con una gótica anime en la frente por tener que buscar su billetera- hay que bueno llegamos a tiempo -acto seguido se sientan en unos asientos atrás y ven como va empezando la película con una niña jugando un juego- Hinata-cha la película asusta mucho -susurra bajito y con pena por haberla traído.

- Si Lee-kun dicen que es muy gráfica y está inspirada en una historia de la vida real -susurra viendo la enorme pantalla mas para si misma que para Lee.

- Esta no es una película para una señorita como usted -comenta avergonzado.

- Jiijijiji si me asusto solo tengo que recordar que no estoy sola y lo tengo a usted a mi lado Lee-kun -responde muy distraída y con un fuerte sonrojo que no se nota casi por la oscuridad de la sala.

- Enserio Hinata-chan usted no tendrá miedo si estoy aquí -dice un poco aliviado.

- Si Lee-kun -Lee se para de su asiento y abraza a Hinata llorando luego se sienta con las quejas de las personas detrás de el.

La película transcurre bien en realidad no daba tanto miedo pero de vez en cuando Hinata pegaba uno que otro grito de asombro y Lee le ponía la mano en el hombro, le sonreía y ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

- Gracias por todo he... ete bueno fue divertido eh me encantaría repetirlo y también seria bueno que invitemos a nuestros amigos -comenta de manera muy baja en la salida de el cine camino a la mansión Hyuga.

- Jajajjaajja bueno si usted quiere la vuelvo a invitar -dice despreocupado y mostrando su dedo gordo en afirmación.

- Ete bueno yo no... -dice de forma lenta y nerviosa pero Lee la interrumpe- eh bueno a mi me gustaría salir con usted... BUENO COMO AMIGOS NO PIENSE MAL...! no es que bueno -y sin mas sale corriendo.

Dejando a Hinata algo confundida- ¿qué le abra dicho Neji-niisan? -se pregunta para luego sonreír y seguir en rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

- ¡Hinata-sama estas no son horas de llegar! -de forma regaño y acercándose.

- La pregunta Neji-sama es porque Lee-ku salio corriendo alegando que no piense mal -dice directamente algo molesta, claro fingiendo y aguantando las ganas de sonreír por la actitud de su primo y aunque algo incomoda por la misma.

- No le dije nada malo solo la verdad -dice de forma seria y serena.

- ¿Nada? -doblado un poco la cabeza algo confundida.

- Si como escucho -afirma.

- Ahh bueno y ¿sobre su actitud? -pregunta algo desconfiada

- Nada malo -mirando para otro lado.

- Neji-san usted lo conoce -dice acercándose un poco mas.

- No es bueno que trate a todos mis amigos de esa manera si no vienen a entrenar - _incluso si vienen a entrenar en ocasiones -_y empieza a caminar a su habitación.

* * *

Ya en otra parte mas específicamente en el cuarto de Lee- creo que no debí haberme ido así que pensara Hinata-san... Ah y le debo dinero tengo que pagárselo que pena no fui un caballero y deje morir mi llama de la juventud - _por miedo a la furia de Neji-san -_piensa para empezar a buscar su billetera.

- ¡Aja! aquí estabas -grita tomando la billetera debajo de lo que parece una mesa de noche.

- ¿Cuanto le deberé a Hinata-san? -se pregunta en voz alta a si mismo admirando que en su billetera verde hay unos cuantos billetes- tendré que visitarla para preguntarle cuanto le debo y pagarle -_mañana no tengo nada que hacer aparte de entrenar y ademas yo la invite no vaya a ser que necesite el dinero -_piensa para luego tomar una ducha y arreglarse para dormir.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Continuara...

* * *

Hola XD muchas gracias por leer y aqui esta la continuacion

Espero les guste:

narusempai

mare-14

SASUHINAforever XD

Gracias a todos por leer son muy lindos jijijijijij.


	3. Entrenamiento y coincidencia

Conociéndote un poco.

Entrenamiento.

Capitulo 3.

Un día soleado como ninguno con las aves cantando y un encantador aroma a las flores de la estación, si esta primavera es realmente hermosa en todos los sentido. Dos jóvenes se encuentran en un campo de entrenamiento, el joven embiste de manera larga y salvaje varias paredes que hay en su campo de entrenamiento haciendo que esta se desmorone como si de barro tratase.

- Lee-kun es muy fuerte -dice una chica de ojos luna y cabello noche.

- Gracias hinata-chan pero no es nada -dice asiendo de menos la acción de derribar 20 paredes de bloque y cemento.

- He... lee-kun ¿papara que me lallamo? -pregunta mirando a otro lado para no ver los el cuerpo de lee.

- Hinata-chan para pagarle lo que le debo -dice sacando su billetera.

- Jijijij ¿eso era todo? -dice restando le importancia- déjelo así -

- Hinata-chan... ¿no se como decirlo? -voltea su mirada hacia el atardecer.

- E...te. eteo ¿queque? -pregunta aun mas nerviosa y mirando el atardecer al igual que lee.

- ¿Soy feo? -con un sonrojo por lo absurdo de su pregunta y mas aun de eso por preguntarse lo a Hinata.

- Ah ete bueno lelee-kun - _no quiero herir sus sentimientos pero lee-kun no es muy agraciado que digamos - _piensa mirando a otro lado mas específicamente el piso.

- No digas nada Hinata-chan lo se pero es que yo -intenta decir que lo sabe pero esperaba que Hinata le dijera algo lindo porque es dulce y amable.

- Eso no importa lee-kun, lo que importa es la calidad de la persona, es decir, sus sentimientos o forma de ser -se acerca a lee y lo abraza- usted es hermoso -el acerca a la pequeña chica mas a el y empieza a llorar de manera dramática.

- Hinata-chan es cada vez es mas linda -eso fue lo ultimo que escucho Hinata antes de caer desmayada por la vergüenza.

Lee al sentir como la chica cae inconsciente en sus brazos no tiene mas opción que tomarla y cargarla hasta el árbol mas cercano- _hinata-chan es muy linda -_piensa mirando a hinata descansar en sus brazos de manera tranquila. Lee sigue entrenando de manera ardua hasta que se cansa y se acerca a Hinata para sentarse a su lado a ver el atardecer cuando siente que ella se mueve un poco y la ve abrir sus ojos de manera lenta y calmada.

- Hinata-chan enserio quiero... - _salir con usted de nuevo que estoy pensando hinata-chan a de tener muchas cosas que hacer bueno ya le que le dije... ahh ya se le dije que... - _pagarle lo que le debo -ella se incorpora un poco- enserio -dice con mirada seria cosa rara en el.

- Lee-kun no se preocupe por eso -se talla los ojos lo que le parece adorable a lee- somos amigos -sonríe un poco.

- Hinata-chan es que yo dije que la iba a llevar y usted pago la cuenta -sin mas saca sus billetera y le muestra a Hinata que tiene para pagar.

- Lee-kun ¿porque se preocupa tanto por algo tan simple como pagar la cuenta? -se acerca un poco a el mirandolo a los ojos y se sonroja un poco.

- Yo... ete bubueeno este yo quiquiero que vuelva a salir conmigo peropero pero ¡COMO UNA CITA DE AMIGOS! -grita sonrojado y muy nervioso.

- _Creo que tartamudear es contagioso -_ jijijijij ya entiendo... hummm usted cree que yo no voy a querer salir con usted por que pagaré la cuenta -ella lo ve asentir- son 40 ryus -sin mas se levanta- creo que ya es tarde -dandose cuenta que el sol se esta ocultando.

- Si Hinata-chan ¿qué le parece si la acompaño a su casa? -pregunta como toco un caballero.

- Me parece bien jijij que grata casualidad encontrarlo cuando iba a entrenar -ambos empiezan a caminar uno al lado del otro.

- Usted iba a entrenar hinata-chan -asiente de mirando a lee.

- Si lee-kun -lee pone una cara triste.

- Que mal no la deje entrenar -dice asiendo una escena.

- Jijijijii no se preocupe de todos modos hoy no estaba de ánimos para entrenar -

- Yo quiero entrenar con usted uno de estos días -

- Esta bien por mi lee-kun... ete cuando usted quiera -

- Hinata-chan ya llegamos -dice mirando la imponente mansión Hyuga.

- Ahh... bueno ete -intenta despedirse.

- Eh.. si -

- Ete yo me...-

- Si yo tantambien -

Ninguno de los dos se quería despedir sin saber el motivo.

Y alguien no perdió vista de la escena, mirando desde las sombras a la "pareja".

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Continuara...

* * *

Hola disculpen la tardanza es que no he tenido inspiración... también disculpen lo corto.

Que les puedo decir estoy escribiendo un oneshot itahina si lo se no escribo itahina pero que puedo decir las trama les encantará, si me piden les digo el titulo.

Espero:

Comentarios,

Favoritos

y

alertas...

Por favor jijijijiiiij.

Gracias a todos por leer:

SASUHINAforever XD

yo

mynameisyo

miau alejandra

boy lindo

orgullo otaku semen

Blanca Hinata

Francia en la esquina

rubiiiiiiiiii

anaaaaaaa

cacaguate

narusempai

sakura tsukiyomi lefey

liko121

Tsukihime Kou

KORE25


End file.
